


Possessive

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think about how much sense it makes.  Fuck, I can’t get you out of my system; I think about you more than I ever should, and I can’t fucking stand seeing you with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

Meeting your perfect match is actually everything the movies describe: profound, time stopping, pulse racing, sweaty palmed, breathtaking magic.

Everything around ceases to exist as reality shrinks down to just you and this miracle person.

Sparks fly, worlds collide, the whole shebang.

Karkat was completely blindsided by this revelation, having convinced himself that his other half did not exist—that his other half was most likely himself and instead of completing himself he divided himself.

And in some twisted, ironic way, it is himself.

Himself from another time, another universe, another reality.

Kankri Vantas.

He matched him in looks, wits, and insufferability.

 _Goddamn_ can this guy talk; he can easily rival Karkat’s harangues in length and conviction, and the subject matter is far more incorrigible.

But it’s not the talk Karkat is focusing on; it’s those lips and their sumptuous curve that is riveting Karkat’s attention.

Those active lips haunt him in and out of restless sleep.  His imagination runs away with him when he’s alone, and it’s not long before Karkat’s thoughts devolve into dirty little fantasies involving Kankri and those damnable lips.

What began as infatuation has blossomed into full grown obsession; he doesn’t know what he wants from his dancestor exactly.

He only knows that he _wants_ his dancestor.

He covets a part of him that no one else can.

With this new vested interest sullying Karkat’s pan, he’s helpless to do much but nurture this pathetic crush.  He sits by watching Kankri interact with his friends.

Any idiot could see the way he looks at the Pyrope girl.

And any idiot could see the way Ampora looks at Kankri.

He seethes in silence as Kankri goes about his business, unaware of Karkat’s loaded stare.

He has absolutely no clue; how can someone be both so naive and observant?

Nothing  _triggering_ misses Kankri’s hawk vigil, but when it comes to Karkat virtually eye fucking him he’s oblivious.

He glances over just in time to see Cronus slithering his arm around Kankri’s waist.

_That’s it._

It’s time to be proactive.

For better or worse, it’s time to make his feelings known.

Fuming, Karkat enters the picture from behind and dislodges Cronus’ arm with a firm nudge before interjecting.

"PDA is extremely fucking triggering, Ampora."

Kankri’s face drains of all emotion, the shock evident.  He blinks owlishly at Karkat.

"Karkat…"  He snaps his book shut and turns to the agitated troll.

"That was uncalled for.  I know Cronus can be rather physical in expressing himself, but you could have used your words before taking it upon yourself to impos—"

"Oh, I’m imposing?  Is that it?"  Karkat steps in, overshadowing Cronus entirely, his steely glare trained on his dancestor.

"On our conversation, yes, but—"

Kankri stops himself, noticing something in Karkat.  With a slow tilt of his head, Kankri scrutinizes his (would-be) pupil.  He’s never seen Karkat be so assertive before; although the circumstances aren’t ideal, he can appreciate this show of confidence.

"I apologize for offending you, Karkat."

"That’s more like it,"  Karkat snaps, glances around them and leans in to murmur low into Kankri’s ear:  "I don’t like him touching you.  I know he’s your friend, but I don’t fucking like how he leers at you."

"Karkat, we are just friends.  Nothing more."

And Karkat knows this; he and his Ampora share a very similar relationship.  But it still makes his blood boil with inexplicable rage.

Ever since that curious incident Kankri has been paying close attention to his descendant’s behavior.

Much to Kankri’s delight, Karkat seems to have taken a shine to him.

Or more accurately, taken an active role in his life.

He was certain he’d put Karkat off their first conversation, but perhaps his patience has paid off and Karkat has come around.

He even approaches him of his own free will to engage him in conversations.

Their interactions are pleasant, but there is a tense undercurrent that Kankri cannot shake.  It’s perplexing and a bit troubling, the pressure building between them.

There is a strange unsettling air that reeks of things unspoken.

And everything comes to a head during one of Kankri’s usual badinages with Cronus.

Cronus, the little instigator, jokingly black-flirts with Kankri simply to get a rise out of him.

And Kankri, with a haughty tip of his chin and a jutted hip, scoffs at his advances.

Karkat can clearly tell they’re playing, but it doesn’t dismiss the fact that this is as close to flirting at Kankri Vantas will get.

And it’s not with him.

Not even in jest.

They bicker not only verbally but physically, poking and prodding and shoving; it seems Kankri loosens up exponentially around his long-time friend.

Cronus brushes a hand back through Kankri’s hair, Kankri lightly slaps his cheek and Karkat’s done.

He stands up, pivots and marches off—which does not go unnoticed by Kankri.

Cronus leans down to whisper something in the troll’s ear that has a provocative effect on him for he lightly punches Cronus’ shoulder and leaves with a radiant blush.

Kankri hurriedly tracks down his descendant who had stormed off in a huff, and he was not about to allow Karkat to harbor any ill feelings as a result of anything he had done.

"Karkat.  What was that about?"  He tails Karkat into the room full of horns.  "You have been acting unusually aggressive lately and I—"

The sound of the door shutting and locking behind him derails his spiel.

He turns to see Karkat leaning against the door wearing a smug smile.

"You did that on purpose."

"What?"

"Fucking around with your buddy bro in front of me."

Thin brows slowly climb into an arc as Kankri examines his dancestor.

"Why would I do that?"

"Fucked if I know. To drive me shithive?"

Karkat pushes off the door and crosses the threshold, zeroing in on Kankri’s personal space and obliterating it.

"You don’t seem to fucking grasp what’s going on here.  You don’t know that I am so completely fucking into you, do you?  You drive me shithive fuckall maggots, but I’ve given up trying to fight this just as I’ve given up trying to understand it."

The close proximity forces Kankri to inspect Karkat’s features.  He watches his lips as they move, the way they pull taut and plump out in accordance with the words spilling forth.  It’s a lot to take in all at once, but Kankri being so quick-witted puts the pieces together relatively easily.

"You are romantically interested in me."

"Ding fucking ding."  Karkat rolls his eyes at the clinical response.

Kankri’s response is wholly unexpected.  His mouth falls agape and the redness returns to his cheeks.

"Karkat… I… if there was anyone I could see myself with it would be… you.  I have a vow I need to uphold I—"

Kankri fumbles for words and Karkat revels in every second of it until he begins to nervously wring his hands.

Karkat grabs them, flips his hands palms up and kneads them comfortingly.

"Just—think about it.  Think about how much sense it makes.  Fuck, I can’t get you out of my system; I think about you more than I ever should, and I can’t fucking stand seeing you with anyone else.  I—"

He’s shorter than Kankri but not meek.  He ascends to tip toes, stony gaze unfaltering, and kisses Kankri before he can talk his way out of it.

He’s banking on some dormant curiosity, that some facet of Kankri wants this.

Kankri moans breathily into the kiss and feebly tries to resist, to tug his hands out of the firm grip, but he inevitably sinks into the mesh of lips.

When Karkat resurfaces, he’s warm and eager—and Kankri is fidgeting and flushed.

And only from a kiss.

"You’re  _my_ dancestor.  I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

Kankri licks his lips tingling from their very first kiss (and his in so many sweeps) and stammers, “Y—yes, and you are mine.  You are not sharing me with anyone, I assure you.  I might have been gauging your discomfort around Cronus but I—”

Karkat silences him with a second kiss, this one deeper and far more salacious.  Kankri squirms as fingers desert his to trickle down his sides, the long-forgotten sensation of a tongue in his mouth exhilarating.

And forbidden.

But Karkat comes on so strong and with so much raw passion that Kankri’s will to fight this diminishes as adrenaline begins to pour through his body.  Karkat, in one single moment, is making him feel more alive than he has since, well, death.

The elder Vantas timidly sets his hands on Karkat’s shoulders, and it’s all the knight needs to encourage him.

Sweeping his dancestor against him, he lays them both down in the horn pile.

"Karkat—"  Kankri gasps out as the younger troll scrunches his sweater up to his neck and proceeds to rain kisses down upon his chest.

"Oh—"  Karkat listens to all the precious little noises tumbling from his dancestor’s mouth and thanks whatever higher power is responsible for Kankri’s enthusiasm.

He’s nervous but not unwilling.  He covers his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and tries his best not to moan out loud as Karkat possessively nips and bites at his collarbone.

Once he’s satisfied with the black and blue necklace he’s presented Kankri, Karkat slinks up, their bodies pressing flush, and curls his tongue, wet and slippery, along the lobe of his dancestor’s ear.

“ _MIne.”_

_Please give me something that I can call my own.  Something that is not spoiled, not defiled, not temporary—all mine._

Kankri gently cups Karkat’s face and turns it to lock eyes.

"Yours.  If you so wish it.  I am not going anywhere or with anyone."

A funny airy-fairy sort of thought occurs to Kankri that maybe, just maybe, he’d just been holding out for the right one.

He doesn’t breathe a word of his vow as Karkat wiggles back down his form, taking the pants with him.

And only then does he get rough, claws digging into sharp hips to elicit a cry from his dancestor.

"Ahh—Karkat!!  Aren’t you moving a bit fast!?"

He watches Kankri from behind lowered lashes as he dips his head and takes the tip of his bulge between his lips.

Kankri squeals.

Karkat purrs as he sucks the hypersensitive organ into his mouth, relishing the taste, the texture and the rush of claiming his ancestor.

Kankri arches his back and chews on the neck of his fuzzy sweater, muffling his guilty noises into it as Karkat bobs up and down on the bright red shaft.

Karkat tickles the folds of his elder’s nook as he withdraws, holding the tip balanced on his puckered bottom lip.

"Has anyone ever done this to you, Kanks?"  He gripped the base of the seer’s length, leisurely pumping.  "Anyone ever made you feel so good you screamed?"

Kankri’s legs quake as he tries to move, but he only succeeds in rattling loose a few horns.

"N—nnn—no."

"Good.  Lay back, I’m not done with you."

He slips a single finger into Kankri’s nook and swirls it around until he feels the troll’s walls contract.

Karkat has been aching for this, and he didn’t realize just how badly he wanted his dancestor until he got his bulge in his mouth.

He tasted divine, fucking divine, because this is all so verboten.

Tasting forbidden fruit.

And Kankri is so deliciously inexperienced, so very susceptible to lustful sensation, that in his excitement he comes too soon for Karkat’s tastes.

Not to mention he shoots himself right down Karkat’s throat, squealing and writhing all the while.

Karkat groans and drinks his fill because  _fuck_ this is his, all his.

And when he can’t swallow any more, he pulls off and jerks his dancestor who is literally blinded by his white-hot release.

He’s probably seeing troll nirvana.

Some garbled version of Karkat’s voice shudders out of those kissable lips as he convulses around Karkat’s finger and empties himself over his abdomen.

Karkat wants to laugh at the lack of stamina and compare it to the irony of Kankri’s verbal stamina, but instead he drapes his still fully clothed body over the ravaged troll.

Kankri finally finds his voice.

"I should give you the lecture of your young life for this… mmmm… but I think I would rather incite your jealousy if this is consequence."

"Don’t even fucking think about it."


End file.
